


Not Ashamed

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bullying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucas gets his ass kicked by a couple racist assholes, Lumax being adorable, Max helps him, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: In which Max finds her boy with a black eye and horrible words scratched into his mind.She decides to help him in the best way she can think of.Characters are 17....Chapter 1 is smut, Chapter 2 is more fluffy (Sibling bonding)





	1. Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajson123456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/gifts).



Max knocked on the door, jumping up and down a little in the cold.

The door opened. "Well, Max!" Mrs Sinclair said warmly. "What a surprise! Lucas is in his room."

"Thanks," she said, stepping inside gratefully and shrugging off her jacket.

"He's been a bit quiet today, so would you make sure he's okay?" his mother asked, and Max frowned but nodded.

His door was closed, which was unusual, and she knocked. "Lucas?"

"What?" he asked, and she blinked. His voice seemed...flat.

"Can I come in?"

A pause.

"Sure, I guess."

She opened the door, and gaped at him.

He was sitting on the floor with a textbook, not really unusual, but it was his _face--_

"Oh, Lucas," Max said, kneeling down next to him. "What happened?"

He had a large purple mark around his eye, and she grabbed his hands and looked at those too. They were bruised, splattered with ugly purple marks.

"Nothing," Lucas said, not looking at her.

"Lucas," she pressed.

"James and Troy got me today, okay? It's not a big deal."

"What did they say to you?" she said, sitting down next to him.

"What?"

"What did they say to you?"

"Stuff," he said stiffly. "Just...stuff."

She raised her eyebrow. "Lucas--"

"Are you ashamed of me?" he cut her off.

Max blinked. "What?"

"Are you ashamed of me. Because I'm...you know--" He gestured at his arms, and she looked at him blankly before it set in,

"Oh, God, Lucas, no!" she said, facing him. Her hair tickled his arms. Max reached up and linked their fingers again, stroking the back of his hand with her other one. "No, Lucas, I promise."

"Troy called you a...a..."

"A what, Lucas?" Her eyes got very cold, almost like a frozen ocean. "A what?"

"A...a nigger lover." He whispered it, ducking his head, and rubbed his forehead.

"I am," she said.

"What?"

"Well, all right, without the...the _word._ But I love you, Lucas. I don't care that you're not white."

"Everybody else does," Lucas replied, picking at his shirt bitterly.

"They shouldn't," Max said, kissing his cheek.

"But what if one day, you decide that, I don't know--"

"You're not worth the bullying?"

"Yeah."

"Lucas. Hey." He turned to look at her, and she saw that his eyes were wet. "Hey, hey, relax." Max stood up and settled onto his lap. He spread his legs out for her so she could nestle herself in. "You're worth it. Got it?"

Lucas just looked at her shoulder, his face lined with misery. "I guess."

"Here," she whispered, and kissed him.

Her boyfriend leaned against the desk, and she took the opportunity to push herself deeper into it. When she pulled her head away, she grinned and gently brushed a tear out of his eyelash.

"Thanks," he said. "For-- _ah--"_

Max smirked, kissing him lightly. "What's the matter?" she whispered.

Lucas's eyes traveled down, until they met her hand, which currently was pressed against--

"Feel good?" she asked, gently rubbing him through his pants.

"Wh--what are you doing?" he asked.

"Letting you know," Max said, and she kissed him again, hungrily. Grabbing his free hand, the redhead gently placed it on her breast through her shirt.

"Feel this?" she said.

"Y-yeah."

"This is yours," she said, looking him in the eye. "Yours, got that? Nobody else gets to touch."

He nodded, eyes wide, and she kissed his bruise. With her other hand, she unzipped his pants slowly and lifted herself up to remove them.

His underwear had a considerable tent in them now, and Max grinned at him. "I can tell you're feeling a little better, huh, Stalker?"

Lucas blushed, and she laughed softly. She took her hands away from his wrist and, in one swift movement, removed her shirt and then her bra.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, really."

Max grinned at him, hooking her hands around her jeans and standing up just long enough to take them off, tossing them aside.

"Help?" she whispered, and he hooked his fingers around her panties and hesitantly removed those as well.

She looked beautiful, sitting on top of him with her hair shook loose, gazing at him. "See this, Lucas?"

He nodded mutely. What should he say? How does talking even work? Wait, what's talking?

"This is yours," she said, grinding herself ever-so-slightly in his lap. "All yours. I don't care if you don't look like me, because this is yours."

"O-okay," he managed, and she smiled. "Want me to make you better?" she asked.

"God yes."

"Someone's eager," she said, smirking, and she kissed his black eye again. Unbuttoning his shirt, she took that off too, kissing the bruises on his chest, going all the way down before she was right before her prize. Grinning up at Lucas, Max kissed his dick through his boxers.

He gasped, bucking his hips, and Max giggled, pulling the last layer away and blowing on his shaft.

"Want me to suck it?" she asked.

"R-really?"

"You bet," she said. "I'm yours, got it?"

"Okay. Uh...go ahead."

Max laughed and stuck out her tongue, gently licking from his ballsack to the head. She flicked her tongue when she got to the top. "That good?"

"Tubular," Lucas said without thinking, and Max laughed before sinking her head down, swirling her tongue around the head, and bobbing her head a few times. Pulling off, she spit, circling her hand on his dick. "Good boy," she whispered, smiling devilishly at him before taking it back in her mouth. She bobbed her head a few times before forcing herself to try to touch her nose to his waist, and she sputtered and pulled away. A bit of saliva dribbled down her chin.

Max lay back on the floor, opening her legs. "Come on," she said. "Come on, Stalker."

He didn't need to be told again. Standing up with quivering legs, he put his head in front of her pussy, getting to work. Max gasped, lifting her hips for easier access, and gently curled a leg around his head. "Oh, _fuck,_ " she hissed. "Use it, Lucas--oh, god. It's yours too, okay? Fuck--"

Lucas rose, his cock ready, and Max licked her lips. "Go ahead, Lucas," she said. "Put it in."

He slid his length into her with no problem.

"You're soaked," he gasped to her.

"Only for the chocolate daddy," she breathed, kissing him. Slightly hesitantly, he started to thrust.

Max was responsive, about as much as usual. Mewling, she moved back in forth to increase the pleasure. "Oh, yessss...."

He was lying on top of her, and she kissed him again. "You're so good, Lucas," she whispered in his ear. "So good...oh, shit..."

Lucas groaned, panting, and Max reached for his hand again, squeezing it encouragingly. "Only you're allowed to do this, understand?"

"I'm glad," he said back, and he kissed her neck.

"Sit in your chair," Max whispered to him. "Go ahead."

He nodded mutely, standing up and sitting down, and the redhead tossed her head, lowering herself back. "Mmm..."

Taking a hold of a tit, she held it up to his face. "Suck," she breathed. "Claim it, Stalker." Lucas obliged, and Max pushed it deeper into his face.

Bouncing up and down, Max played with his hair clumsily. "Want to make me cum?" she asked.

"You know I do," he replied, and she grinned, bouncing harder. "Shit, Lucas, soon--"

With a final bounce, she pressed herself down, muffling her scream against his mouth. Lucas was having a hard time keeping it in.

Max clambered off, kneeling on the ground, and Lucas got up too, standing over her.

"Cum on me," his girlfriend said, locking eyes with him. "Claim me, Lucas. Come on, you can do it."

As if he needed any encouragement. She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out, and he gasped, exploding. A good deal of semen went into her mouth, but the rest splashed everywhere on her face.

Max scooped it up, putting in her mouth, and swallowed, grinning cheekily at him. Then, she leaned forward, slurping the remaining drops off.

Lucas sank back into his chair, and Max kissed him gently. "Feeling better?"

Truthfully, the bruises hurt more now that'd he'd exerted himself.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, and meant it.


	2. Word of Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas warns Erica about danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a non-smut chapter, so if you want smut go back to the first one.

"Mom says she heard a lot of noise, and she wants to know what you're doing," Erica said bossily, opening the door.

Max and Lucas were sitting on the floor next to each other, holding hands and talking quietly to each other.

"Erica, hello," Max said. "Hey, sit down, okay?"

"Why?" Erica asked suspiciously. "And why does your room smell weird?"

"Never mind that," the redhead said quickly. "Just sit down."

If it had been Lucas, she would have just walked away, but she liked Max, so she crossed her legs and sat. "What?"

"Look, Erica," Lucas said. "You're going into middle school this year."

"Yeah, I know. Your point?"

"I'm getting there." He seemed oddly patient with her. "I just figured I should let you know...people are going to be mean."

"I know. Mom said that the kids can be rude."

"Not just kids, Erica. Adults too."

"...okay?" She really had no idea where he was going with this.

"There are some people out there who aren't going to like you because you...don't look like them."

"Like Mr Caroworth?"

Roosevelt Caroworth was a richer man who had treated Mr Sinclair rather badly when he was his boss.

"Yeah, like Mr Caroworth. Sometimes they might...say things to you that aren't nice."

"All right."

"They might not think you're as smart as them or anything. But that shouldn't discourage you from doing your best."

"You sound like Mom," Erica said, but she nodded seriously. "Okay."

Lucas unconsciously rubbed his bruised arm. "I just figure I should tell you before you go to middle school, so it's not a big surprise."

"Thanks, I guess."

Max squeezed his hand. "Sure," he said.

Erica glanced around his room. "What are you guys doing? It smells kind of like it did in the bathroom when Mike and that weird girl came over last week."

"Nothing," Lucas said. "Now get out of my room."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. See you, nerds."

The door closed behind her.

"That was nice of you to do," Max said, kissing his cheek.

"Th-thanks," Lucas said. He was finding it very hard to concentrate all of a sudden. Max was sitting next to him, holding his hand, her leg on his, her mouth very close to his ear.

"You're a good brother," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Uh--yeah." He was starting to have trouble coming up with things to say.

Max kissed his neck, then pulled away. "Another round?" she breathed.

* * *

Mrs Sinclair looked up at the ceiling. "What are those two doing? It sounds like they're moving furniture up there."


End file.
